


It take a while to adjust

by Chumpuur



Series: Rewrite "les cicatrices de la vie" [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Animals Familiars, Guilds & Mages, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mages, Mages Guild, No beta we die like glenn!!, Sad, Talking Animals, Tragic envents.. Ferdinand talk things with the leader!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chumpuur/pseuds/Chumpuur
Summary: Ferdinand is having a rough time because of his new partner within the Black Eagles Guild, but with some help he finaly start to manage a bit.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Rewrite "les cicatrices de la vie" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615297
Kudos: 9





	It take a while to adjust

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language but I don't mind learning my mistakes (if explained!!) 
> 
> First part of the serie, "les cicatrices de la vie."
> 
> Enjoy!

Yes, Ferdinand was having a rough time adjusting in the Black Eagle head carter but maybe, a tiny maybe, it wasn't as bad as how Hubert dealed with the power he gifted him. His partner handled them badly, it was almost hilarious to see the dark mage blast the kitchen unintentionally with a strong fire spell.  
Fortunately the base was blessed by the Master's familiar, Byleth, whom he thanked every day for it, with all the faith magic surrounding the place he was a hundred percent sure nothing could happen. The Manakete familiar made him feel safe, well not as safe as Hubert did but still, the presence was appreciated and the lightened aura reminded him of his latest home.  
He missed the shrine dearly and nothing could erase the pain he felt when he saw it burn, protected by Hubert dark spells and strong arms. Ferdinand had only the time to breathe and blink the eyes for the shrine to crumble, shatter into pieces, everything felt upsetting, wrong and unfair on the moment. How he wished he could turn back the time and help the people escape.

The head carter wasn't that bad and the bed's sheets felt like silk against his skin, but it was empty and he felt so very lonely. It was only Hubert, Byleth and him.

And Byleth was quiet as usual, when Edelgard was here it was another story but for now she was silently chewing a slice of the cake he baked yesterday. What about Hubert? He was still in their room, finishing the paperwork of the Guild's Master and ignoring Ferdinand every time he whined.

"Ferdinand if I hear you whining **again** I'll send you back from where you came from!" Shouted Hubert, holding his hand with one hand and a pencil with the other.

"I would like to see you _try_." He said smugly.

"Don't act like that. If Edelgard didn't need your power you **wouldn't** be here."

If Hubert payed more attention he could have seen Ferdinand make a motion behind him, like he was trying to reach him only to let the mouvement go, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Oh I see you are in a bad mood" He jumped out of the place he was sitting before, aiming to the door and not caring about the place anymore he shifted as a sandy colored fennec. "..." nothing managed to leave his mouth, he slammed the door, tried to, because with his tiny form nothing worked.

Ferdinand saw Byleth startled reaction as he ran through the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked the cold blooded familiar.

"Out." Was his only answer.

Byleth tried to grab him, unfortunately for her he was much more faster and avoided the hand.

"It's not safe!"

"What could happen? It's not like Dimitri wants all of us dead."

"How funny." She closed the door with a single finger snap. "I'm asking you to stay here until the other get back." Byleth looked as cold as ever, leaving no room for him to complain, and yes he technically had to listen to any of her order, but locking him in? How could she. "It pains me as much as it pains you, but if it make it easier for you I'm most certainly sure that Petra is returning here in almost one hour."

But he didn't care. "Why?" he felt so very alone, was being locked in and despised it.

"Hm?"

"I do not enjoy being locked in. Certainly Hubert told you?"

"He said you didn't like being locked alone. I'm here as a matter of fact." She motioned him to jump on the table, "What made you run away? Don't tell me it was Hubie? If yes, I'll informe Edie." Ferdinand slowly nodded.

"..." Ferdinand jumped on the table, laying next to the other familiar. "I thought Hubert might have been the one." he admitted, looking at the almost extinguished candles that were displayed. "Looks like I was wrong all along!"

"What made you think otherwise?"

"He was caring back there, almost gentle." He said pensive while remembering that day, and then adding bitterly "It was all a lie." He truly couldn't believe what he saw that day wasn't the real Hubert.

Byleth cut short everything at a halt, looking at him fondly "You don't belive that, neither do I" She started thinking aloud "My sister, Sothis, once told me the truth was sometime buried too deep."

Ferdinand was agape, astonished by this unknown person way of thinking. "How wise of her, and where is she now?"

"She vanished many moons ago."

"Ah" He mewled sadly, "I know how it feels to lose someone dear to us..."

"I'm not sad about it anymore Ferdinand" Byleth made a gigantic motion with her arms "After all! She's with me and with everyone now!" The smile plastering her face at that moment was truly beautiful. He never would have expected to see Byleth smile, maybe with Edelgard but not with him.

He noticed people were rather angry around him, and guessed he was probably the reason for that anger.

Still, he couldn't understand why.

"Honestly" the fennec hesitated, "I can not tell if Hubert is hiding how he feels around me..." he was almost sure Hubert seriously didn't enjoy his presence, and started to believe the good side he saw of the dark mage was only a mirage, maybe the shock of the event made him believe Hubert was more noble and handsome?

But Byleth did not believe the same. "Sadly, Hubert is well known here for...hiding is feelings. But he's not all that bad, he just act mean."

"Well! If he could be like he was when I first met him in the shrine..." sighed Ferdinand. "everything would be so much easier!"

The Manakete laughed lightly, she strongly agreed with him.

"The key is to not take his words at heart" Byleth said, "but yes, as they say, easier said than done."

Ferdinand wasn't okay with this, they were a duo. They worked together and if the mage didn't trust his familiar entirely then they would be a weakened team.

And Ferdinand didn't wish to be the cause of Hubert's death.

Because, as bitter as Hubert sounded he still saved his life. Ferdinand owned him his life.

" _Yes_." He said bitterly as he answered the other familiar, clearly he was bothered by the idea, morphing into is original envelope and immediately looking away.

Byleth knew Ferdinand wasn't enjoying the chat they had, but at least he opened up more. She really needed to talk with her partner, she would solve the problem more quickly anyway.

"Do you want me to tell you about the other team dynamics? Mine included as well of course."

"Oh" was his reaction, he nodded.

The change of subject worked almost instantly, but she guessed Ferdinand was someone eager to learn, he would be great friend with Petra for sure. Byleth served him a cup of tea, hopefully still hot, and they started "So?"

"How about you and Edelgard? From what Hubert told me she is amazing!"

"Since we're both the leader of this guild we have to be the best, and she really is. Sadly she's always moving, I wish we could spend more time here and together but she hate doing nothing. It's getting worse because of the Blue Lions lately..."

Oh Ferdinand remembered them all too well, those who burned his home. He would avenge all of them and eviscerate all the lions. He sweared it to himself.

Byleth kept going "I guess we're pretty stable for a team? Like an old steady couple? We bicker a lot but it's never too serious. But she don't want me to follow her on certain missions... She keep on wanting to protect me but well... I want to do the same for her!"

"You're not always teaming with her? Surprising!" Actually it was weird, for a leader to leave alone...wasn't it really dangerous? Voiced silently the fennec familiar.

"It's okay, I'm happy when she come back in one piece."

They continued talking for a bit, Byleth aiming to make her new recruit smile by telling him some awkward stuff that happened to the others, like the one time Dorothea seduced an old man to steal him all his gold which ended up pretty badly for the poor victim as Hubert didn't appreciate the invited intruder. Or when they searched Linhardt two days straight, finding him under his bed.

Ferdinand felt a bit more comfortable, and he was right when he said Byleth was a really calming person. He liked being around her, and was less anxious about meeting the other members.


End file.
